transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Demolishor (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
The gigantic Demolishor may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's smart enough to know when to fight openly and when to stick to the shadows. Biography Early Life Demolishor was one of The Fallen's Constructicons, some point later he was sent to Earth to build a harvester. He was one of the Decepticons that sided with The Fallen after he declared that the Primes betrayed them but he and the Constructicons lost the battle that took place. Capturing Sideswipe Sometime later, The Constructicons had captured Gears, Sideswipe, Knock Out and Jazz for reformat them into Decepticons. when Sideswipe escaped, the Constructicons decided to reformat Knock Out first but then Sideswipe arrived and freed his friends as they chased them Long Haul sets up the Auto-Destruct device to blow their base in hopes of killing the Autobots, but failed. but it succesed in killing Gears. On Earth Demolishor was to Earth at one point in 2010 and Soundwave ordered him to go to Shanghai for find the Star Harvester there. Shanghai Days later, The Shanghai mission began, Major Lennox and his men followed a radiation blip to a construction site where a massive excavator stood. Suddenly, the excavator transformed and revealed itself to be Demolishor In fury, he smashed his arms on the ground, flinging concrete pipes onto approaching NEST troopers, crushing them, before rolling away. NEST's firepower availed them little as Demolishor shrugged off their attacks and smashed his way to the nearby freeway. Most of the Autobots were soon deployed to deal with his running comrades Sideways and Dead End, Overhead, a C-17 Globemaster III circled, dropping the most powerful Autobot onto the battle field Optimus Prime had entered the game. As Demolishor rolled along the freeway, crushing cars, destroying barriers and casually tossing nearby cars to their doom, Optimus intercepted him at an overpass and leaped onto his head as the Decepticon reduced the overpass to rubble. Demolishor declined Optimus demand for him to "pull over" forcing the Autobot leader to fire his Ion blaster into the former's head, soon followed by Sideswipe jumping on and shooting out his massive tires. The crippled Decepticon crashed into a warehouse district and was helpless as Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and the rest of the NEST soldiers advanced. Optimus inquired if there were any last words he wished to convey. In defiance, Demolishor declared with his dying breath that Earth was not their planet to rule, and that The Fallen would rise again. Optimus Prime disagreed, shot him through the head and destroyed him. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Fallen - Master *Constructicons - Allies Enemies *Optimus Prime - Killer *Sideswipe *Knock Out *Jazz *Gears Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (First appearance) ***''The Fallen'' - No voice actor ***''Bumblebee'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Calvin Wimmer Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Falen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters